Besoin et trahison
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: S'il te plaît, Harry, j'en ai besoin… Harry hésita. Ne serait ce pas commettre une trahison à l'égard de son meilleur ami ? S'il te plaît… Ce regard… Il céda. OS HPLB.


Disclaimer: Tout à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Besoin et trahison**

Harry était assis dans la salle commune déserte de la tour de Gryffondor, essayant avec difficulté de terminer son devoir de Potions. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aide à Hermione, mais celle-ci était au chevet de Ron, à l'infirmerie, et lui avait expressément fait comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Alors qu'il rayait d'un trait rageur la phrase qu'il venait juste d'écrire, le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune pivota et Lavande Brown entra. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table de Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parle, décréta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry ressentit une certaine panique. Elle allait encore lui faire un discours sur sa relation avec Ron ! Mais un regard sur son devoir inachevé le convainquit. N'importe quoi serait le bienvenu pour lui permettre de faire une pause, même si cela signifiait discuter de la vie intime de son meilleur ami.

Il posa sa plume en évitant soigneusement le regard de Lavande. Ses grands yeux bruns le mettaient curieusement mal à l'aise. Il ferma ses livres et les empila pour retarder le plus possible le début de la « discussion ». Lavande attendait qu'il daignât lui faire face en tambourinant impatiemment des doigts sur la table. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle avec réticence.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-il pour lancer les reproches au plus vite.

Mais elle le surprit.

- Ron ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de sérieux dans ses yeux. Elle avait laissé tomber l'attitude d'écervelée qu'elle avait adopté depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, et elle attendait anxieusement sa réponse, le suppliant muettement d'être honnête. Harry sentit sa bouche bouger avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait répondu.

- Non, il ne t'aime pas.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il attendit la réaction de Lavande en se crispant légèrement. Elle pouvait avoir une voix très aiguë quand elle criait.

Mais à la place de l'éclat de voix redouté, une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, et Harry constata avec étonnement que cette larme le terrifiait bien plus que les hurlements habituels. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, se demandant pourquoi les jolies filles pleuraient toujours en sa présence.

- Merci, dit Lavande d'une voix rauque. Je m'y attendais, mais l'entendre confirmer…

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots. _Oh non_, pensa Harry. L'expérience lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était _pas_ doué avec les filles en pleurs. Il hésita un instant, puis, comme ses sanglots paraissaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira contre lui, sentant que le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui offrir une épaule où pleurer pendant quelques minutes.

Mais au moment où il refermait les mains sur elle, au moment où elle glissa les bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, au moment où ses cheveux blonds effleurèrent sa joue, libérant des effluves de son parfum, il oublia.

Il oublia qu'elle pleurait sur une peine de cœur, qu'elle était vulnérable.

Il oublia qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'elle était Lavande Brown, la petite amie de son meilleur ami.

Il oublia qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune, où n'importe quel Gryffondor qui passait par là pouvait les voir.

Il oublia tout ça quand il sentit son corps pressé contre le sien dans une attitude de total abandon. Tout naturellement, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, et les trouvèrent. Il sentit Lavande se raidir, puis se laisser aller contre lui.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi chaque premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec une fille était mouillé de larmes, mais reprit ses esprits quand il sentit la main de Lavande tenter de dénouer sa cravate. Mettant un terme au baiser, il saisit son poignet et l'écarta de lui.

- Que fais-tu ?

Elle eut un regard désespéré, le genre de regard auquel il ne pouvait pas résister.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, j'en ai besoin…

Harry hésita. Ne serait-ce pas commettre une trahison à l'égard de son meilleur ami ? Mais si Lavande et Ron devaient rompre…

- S'il te plaît…

Encore ce regard… Il lâcha sa main.

Elle resta immobile une seconde, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir. Puis, lentement, sa main s'abaissa vers la cravate rouge et or, et commença à défaire le nœud, bientôt rejointe par son autre main. Harry ne bougea pas. Il sentait qu'elle voulait avoir l'impression de contrôler.

La cravate tomba sur le sol.

Les mains qui le déshabillaient ne tremblaient pas, mais Lavande croisa son regard quand elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, et il y lut une profonde détresse, le besoin d'être aimée. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils ne cillèrent pas quand la chemise partit rejoindre la cravate.

Lavande prit les mains de Harry et les porta à sa gorge. Comprenant, Harry défit la cravate, qui fut bientôt abandonnée sur un dossier de chaise, la robe d'école, qui forma un tas de tissu à leurs pieds, et la chemise.

Lavande porta elle-même ses mains à son dos et d'un mouvement d'épaule, son soutien-gorge glissa à terre. Harry retint sa respiration. Les doigts de Lavande dégrafaient à présent sa jupe. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tenait dans toute sa glorieuse nudité devant lui.

Harry la contempla en silence, luttant pour retrouver son souffle, puis, avec un gémissement, il l'attira dans ses bras et la porta sur un canapé. Il l'allongea doucement, remarquant qu'elle avait rougi. Après le show qu'elle venait de lui offrir, elle se faisait maintenant timide et embarrassée.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sentant le désir s'éveiller en lui, aiguillonné par les soupirs de Lavande. Sa main se porta d'elle-même vers la poitrine de sa compagne, qui gémit sous la légère pression. Il sentit les doigts de Lavande tâtonner du côté de la ceinture de son pantalon. Se redressant, il se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui l'encombraient, et rejoignit Lavande sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, juste à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Lavande fit glisser sa main le long du corps de Harry.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et ordonna à ses hormones de laisser son cerveau garder le contrôle de la situation. Lavande le caressait doucement, et il se sentait durcir de plus en plus à chaque va-et-vient qu'elle donnait à sa virilité.

Il débuta lui aussi l'exploration du corps de sa compagne. C'était la première fois qu'il en touchait un aussi intimement. Elle était douce, ferme et tendre à la fois. Ses mains en rencontraient chaque parcelle, et tout lui plaisait. Sa peau soyeuse frissonnait sous ses doigts, et bientôt ses gestes se firent plus rudes.

N'y tenant plus, il la fit rouler sous lui. Lavande l'accueillit avec urgence, venant à sa rencontre. Il entra en elle doucement, se retenant le plus possible, mais Lavande poussa un soupir exaspéré et, d'un coup de reins, le fit glisser entièrement en elle.

L'instinct de Harry lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, et il y obéit sans rechigner. Lavande gémit quand il commença à bouger, et il crut un instant l'avoir blessée. Mais elle le détrompa.

- Plus vite… plus fort, haleta-t-elle.

Ses ongles, qu'elle venait de planter dans son dos, le griffèrent quand il accéléra le tempo. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et ses gémissements se muèrent en cris quand il plongea plus profondément en elle.

- Encore… Encore !

Et il lui donna plus. Elle se mit à trembler lorsque l'orgasme la saisit, le faisant basculer à son tour dans l'abîme du plaisir. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il était habillé. Et seul.

* * *

C'est la première fois que je publie une scène de ce genre. La fin est un peu trop brutale, mais j'avoue que l'inspiration commençait à me fuir… Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

Au fait, une question qui n'a rien à voir : dans le film « L'école des sorciers », lorsque Hermione montre à Harry l'écusson de son père dans la vitrine, on voit à droite un autre écusson où il est inscrit (si mes souvenirs sont bons) : « 1971 – M.G. McGonagall ». En supposant qu'il s'agit de notre professeur de Métamorphose préféré, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle a fait en 1971 pour avoir un écusson à son nom ? J'ignore si je dois poser ce genre de question sur un forum ou je ne sais où, et de toute façon je ne sais pas comment faire, alors la poser ici ou ailleurs… Bref, si vous avez la réponse, mailez-moi ! Merci d'avance.


End file.
